


Scales

by Callie_Girl



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Multi, Pack Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 04:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Girl/pseuds/Callie_Girl
Summary: Deceit wakes up with a bad image day and doesn't attend breakfast. When Patton comes up to see if he's okay, he finds Deceit sobbing at his mirror and scratching furiouslyat his scales.And Patton won't let that stand.





	Scales

Patton glanced to the top of the stairs, then to the unattended stack of pancakes he'd put out for Deceit. The lying side had yet to show up for breakfast, and even Roman was looking anxious.

Logan was the first one to crack. "Patton, may you please go check that Deceit is alright?"

Patton was on his feet halfway through the sentence and at the stairs by the time Logan finished. When he was out of sight, he practically sprinted to Deceits gold and black door.

"Dee? Kiddo? Are you okay?"

No response.

"Deceit?"

Nothing.

"Deception Fib Sanders, so help me I will break down this hecking door!"

And finally... nope, still silence.

Patton frowned, grabbed the doorknob, and twisted it so sharply that the lock broke. Deceit's room was dark, but now Patton could hear sobbing coming from the outline of light from the bathroom door. He strode over and knocked gently.

"Dee?"

Deceit sniffled. "I'm *not* fine. *Don't* go away."

"Kiddo, come out."

"*Yes.*"

"Deceit-"

"*DON'T* GO AWAY, MORALITY!" Deceit shouted, making Patton jump. Oof, full name.

Patton sighed and pulled the same trick that he had with the other door, quite literally breaking in. Deceit jumped at the sudden development, hastily wiping the tears from his face.

"Oh... oh, kiddo..." Deceits scales were damaged, scratch marks running up and down the scaled side of his face. Deceit himself looked worse for wear, dishevelled like he'd just gotten out of bed and both eyes bloodshot from crying. Patton strode across the room, pulling Deceit into a hug before the snake could even react.

"*D-don't* leave me alone!" Deceit sobbed, trying halfheartedly to get out of the hug. Patton instead picked him up.

"You're going to get the same treatment Virgil got when he self-harmed," Patton informed, carrying Deceit down the stairs and into the common room. Roman took one look at the two before snapping his fingers, replacing the sofa with a huge circular bed covered in plush pillows and warm-looking blankets. Patton gently placed Deceit upon it before climbing on himself, pulling the noodle into a strong hug and guiding him to lay down. Roman was next, pressing his chest to Deceits back and slinging his arm over the two. Logan lay so that he was behind Patton, looking a bit nervous but otherwise content. Then Virgil lay dramatically over the four, smiling gently at Deceit.

"W... what *aren't* you doing?" Deceit sniffed.

"Cuddle time," Roman ordered, turning on a Disney movie. 

"But-"

"No buts." Logan interrupted.

Deceit glanced between the others nervously, squirmed a little. Once he figured out that he was going exactly zero places he relaxed a bit, sighing in contentment at the warmth around him.

He could get used to this.


End file.
